Conventional emergency lighting for hotels, motels, public, private and government buildings and facilities, can provide illumination despite electrical shortages in exigent circumstances. However, such lighting is also placed above doors to shine orthogonal thereto and therefore in emergency situations where dust and smoke are present may not provide emergency lighting directly on the floor where an occupant needs it the most.
Additionally, conventional emergency lighting is also permanently stationed proximal exit doors, corridors, and windows and is not designed to be portable nor designed for user input or control. Many guests in overnight facilities do not bring their own portable lighting devices. When exigent conditions arise, many guests have limited options for lighting and leaving the premises, further leading to confusion and lack of direction in extenuating circumstances.
More often than not, emergency lighting options are not even present in residences due to the extra cost and lack of affordable options either before new construction, remodel or afterwards. Therefore a long felt need for more effective and financially available emergency lighting designed for user input and control has existed in the commercial, personal and government sectors.